Torn Between Two Beauties
by Ms Edyn
Summary: Not an KagInuKik fic, Torn Between Two Beauties is about Kouga who meets a young vixen and is having trouble deciding who his heart wants, her or Kagome.
1. Prologue

_**Torn Between Two Beauties**_

Prologue

Kouga had been running through the forest, as he usually did on clear nights such as this, when a wonderful scent reached his nose, causing him to stop. Slowly, he crept toward the area where this intoxicating scent was strongest. There, bathing in the hot springs was what, at first glance, appeared to be a celestial being. But, as the Wolf Prince drew ever closer, it became clear that this young maiden was, in fact, a vixen. Her long, silky black tresses cascading down her back, reached to about her waist, with a long flowing tail and furry ears to match.

The young Prince, having been mesmerized by this young woman's beauty, and was thus not thinking clearly, took a step closer toward her. By the time Kouga realized what he was doing it was too late, his foot had come crashing down on a twig. Only one word passed through his mind, as the young maiden turned around, her tail wrapped securely around her waist, _Damn._

Kouga remained frozen to the spot as the vixen's soft emerald eyes passed over the area in which he was standing. The wolf hoped, no prayed that she would not see him. It wasn't as though he was afraid, but his instincts told him she was dangerous, and they have yet to fail him.

Her eyes remained transfixed upon the exact spot Kouga was standing, and he could've sworn she was looking right at him. He watched her closely, so closely that to him, nothing else mattered. In fact, he didn't even notice the tiny brownball of furflying right at the girl, nor did it register in his mind what he was saying.

"Aleissa!" Called Shippo, "Kagome sent me to get you, she says the food is ready."

Aleissa looked down at the tiny kit in her arms, smiling softly, "Okay, tell her I'm just finishing up, and I'll be there in a bit."

"'Kay," he said, jumping to the shore and running back to the campsite.

Kouga was still rooted to the spot as Aleissa dressed and walked off in the direction Shippo had run just moments earlier. Once she was out of earshot, he felt it safe to move and blinked. Shippo, and his conversation with the young maiden, just reaching his ears.

His eyes widened a fraction, as a fanged grin appeared on his face, "Kagome's near." And he sped off toward her camp.

A/N: Fairly short, I know. But I promise, the actual chapters will be much longer. But, I will not continue posting this fic unless I get at least 5 reviews, that's all I'm asking. I know there are many out there who, and I'm guilty of this too, read a fic and not write out a review for it. But I ask that if you wish for me to continue posting this fic, then take 2 minutes to write a little review. Flames are welcome, but please don't say, "Your story sucks." and leave it at that, tell me what's wrong so that I might be able to fix it. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Torn Between Two Beauties**_

A/N: I know I said I wouldn't update until I had at least five reviews, but I accidentally left something out in the A/N at the end of the prologue. Please read the A/N at the end of the chapter for more info.

Chapter 1

Nightfall had long since fallen upon the weary group of travelers. All but one now sleeping peacefully beneath the full moon, a kitsune youkai curled up against a tree, feigning sleep. A young kit, whom had grown quite attached to her, wrapped securely within her arms.

The peace would soon be broken, however, as a stranger would be stumbling into their camp. Or, at least, Aleissa would _think_ he was a stranger. He slowly walked into the clearing, blood dripping from the many wounds he had received. Nose twitching from the smell of blood, Aleissa slowly opened her eyes to peer up at him. _A wolf, and badly injured, too. Probably looking for an easy meal._ A smirk adorned her soft features as she thought of the hunt. Oh, how she enjoyed allowing her prey believe it was the one doing the hunting.

As the wolf stumbled closer, she realized he was heading for Kagome. Well, he'd have to go through her first, literally. Kagome was sleeping not too far from whereshe was, and from the direction the intruder was coming, he'd have to pass by Aleissa to get to her. Just as he was passing by, the vixen, without waking Shippo, sprang up, grabbing him by the throat and forcing him to the ground. The tips of her claws piercing the side of his neck as she snarled down at him.

She had hoped to get rid of him without waking the others, but there was no hope of that, since when they fell Shippo woke up, and immediately started shouting as he clung to the arm that was holding the wolf down.

"Aleissa, stop. Don't kill him. He's our friend...sort of."

Aleissa released the wolf as everyone else started to wake, wondering what all the screaming was about.

Kagome, who had been the first to realize what was happening, aside from Inuyasha, who just huffed and ignored the whole thing, ran forward. "Kouga!" As she knelt beside him and took in the seriousness of his wounds, her eyes shot up to Aleissa in shock. "What have you done?"

Shrugging, Aleissa replied, "Nothing, he was already hurt when I tackled him to the ground."

Quickly, Kagome asked Shippo to bring her the first aid kit. Turning back to Kouga, she asked him gently, "Kouga, what happened? Who attacked you?"

Kouga looked around, a little disoriented, before looking up at Kagome, "Kagura."

Aleissa's eyes widened, not with fear, but with a burning hatred, at the mention of Naraku, or one of his incarnations. Immediately, she ran in the direction Kouga had just come.

Sango knelt next to Kagome, and looked down at the young Prince, "Kouga, is Kagura still nearby?"

Taking a deep, painful breath, he replied, "No, she fled long before I came to find you."

"It's obvious that Kagura was after Kouga's jewel shards," Miroku said, stepping forward, "but she must've realized we were in the area. So, why didn't she finish Kouga off and come after us?"

"She could've been working outside of Naraku's orders," spoke Inuyasha for the first time since they all awoke. "She was probably after Kouga's shards in hopes of using them as bribes to other demons for killing Naraku."

"Though you may be right, Inuyasha, why go after Kouga when we have more than he does?"

"Miroku's got a point," agreed Sango. "But it doesn't matter, Kagura's probably long gone by now."

The group didn't speak of Kagura again for the rest of the night. In fact, they didn't speak at all until Aleissa returned, adorning a few small wounds. Everyone, except for Kouga and Shippo, the latter now sleeping peacefully, Kouga was more passed out, looked up as she walked into the clearing.

"I caught up to her, but she got away using that damn feather."

No one said a word as the young vixen returned to her spot under the tree, she did not lay down, however. She, instead, sat leaned against it, her bangs shielding her eyes from view. Everyone knew she was pissed, and decided to save their questioning for in the morning.

Morning came, and with it a big problem.

"No way in Hell will I be carrying that damn wolf!"

"Inuyasha, Kouga's injured and can't walk well."

"Look, Kagome, it's bad enough that he's coming with us, but I ain't carryin' him."

"But, Inuyasha--"

"It's alright, Kagome," Kouga said, cutting her off as he tried to stand, "I don't need to rely on this filthy mutt. I can walk just fine." But Kouga could not walk fine, as the battle with Kagura had left his right leg shattered, preventing him from using it much. As Kouga started to walk around, trying to impress Kagome, he collapsed when a searing pain shot up his leg when he put just a little bit of pressure.

"Sit!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha had started laughing at the wolf's misfortune.

"Bitch."

"Kouga, you're not fine. You can't walk with that broken leg."

"Might I make a suggestion," spoke Aleissa, "Why not let him ride Kirara? I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Would you, Kirara?"

The small cat demon mewed in agreement before her tiny form was shrouded in flames, revealing a much larger, saber-toothed cat.

Everyone agreed with this arrangement, and they were soon off. Inuyasha in the front and Aleissa in the back with Shippo, leaving Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kouga, and Kirara in the middle.

Not long after they began the day's travel, Miroku abandoned his spot next to Sango (much to her relief) and moved back to walk alongside Aleissa, as he had been wanted to question her about her battle with Kagura.

"Aleissa, I was wondering if I might ask you a few questions."

"About what?"

"Your battle with Kagura. Did she say anything about why she attacked Kouga?"

Aleissa sighed softly, she had a feeling someone would probably ask her about that, "Like I said last night, I caught up to her and we fought it out for a bit. Then she noticed Naraku's insects and fled. That's all that happened, we said nothing to each other."

"So, it's just as we thought."

"What do you mean?"

Miroku looked up at her, before remembering that she wasn't present for the conversation that was held the night before. "After you ran after Kagura, we had already begun to question Kagura's attack. We came to the conclusion that she was probably working outside Naraku's orders. And your story confirms our suspicions."

As the two spoke in the back, another conversation was being held closer to the front.

"Kagome," Kouga called, "how long has the fox been traveling with you?"

"You mean Aleissa?" At his nod, she thought for a moment before answering, "She joined us about two months ago."

"Then how come I've never seen her before last night? I've visited you more than once these last two months."

Kagome thought back on the days that Kouga came to see her and, just as Kouga said, Aleissa was absent every time, "Oh, on those days, and sometimes the day before, Aleissa would leave, saying she had important business."

Kouga was about to comment on that when they all heard shouting from behind them.

As the voices grew closer, their words grew more clear, "Kouga!"

"Ginta! Hakkaku! I thought I told you two to stay with the pack!" Kouga shouted once the two had caught up with the group.

"You did," started Hakkaku.

"But we were sent to come find you," Ginta finished.

"Why?"

The two wolves looked at each other, before Hakkaku answered, "Kagura attacked the den a couple days ago, looking for you."

A look of pure horror appeared on Kouga's face, "How many casualties?"

"Just one," answered Ginta.

"Who?"

Looking at each other once again, they both answered simultaneously, "Ayame."

TBC

A/N: I have a small favor to ask of some of you, I need beta readers, people to read over a chapter before it is submitted. If you would like to help me out, send an email to i n u l u v e r 1 7 y a h o o . c o m just take out the spaces. I will, then, send you each chapter a week before I plan to post it, as I am only able to get on the Internet on weekends. In your email, please either send a revised version of the prologue, chapter one, or both. I would like to re-post them without any errors. I don't have a problem with the spelling, it's grammar. If I could get some of you to do this for me, I may be able to get the chapters up more quickly. Thanks for reading.


End file.
